We Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by Taesica
Summary: Christmas is here and Santa is coming. Two brother catches their mother kissing Santa. They assume it's their father but is it? My first Digimon Fanfic that is actually done. Happy holiday


We Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Shamaticgrl

It was the night before Christmas where the snow was falling down upon Odaiba Town. Every little boy and girl was tucked up warmly and fast asleep except for two five year olds; curious twins who had crept out of their room and made their way down the beige carpeted stairs. They had heard a loud _thud _and ran to their window to inspect who it was, but to no avail. Instead they decided to sneak downstairs and wait for the intruder with their red and yellow plastic bat they received last year for their fourth birthday. Two little heads popped into the dark study, one above the other, and found nothing beside the office fireplace, mahogany desk, black leather cushioned office chair, and some flower pots placed near the desk and entrance. The two children looked at one another and searched the other room. Finally, they serenely slid across the hardwood floor and hid behind the entrance to the living room where the main fireplace was, still burning with the four stockings filled with presents, which was empty before they were sent off to bed. Then right in front of their very eye, they saw Santa Clause, but of course they weren't sure if he was real since their friend said he wasn't. The big man in the red and white jacket and pants with black leather boots bent down and placed a box wrapped in wrapping pictures of a wooden train and a snowman in the snow under the eight feet- four inch Christmas tree. He then placed another box beside it wrapped in a Christmas tree decoration wrapper beside the previous one. Just then their mother came in with cookie and milk and a beautiful smile on her face. Santa came up and tasted the chocolate cookie. His eyes sparkled, lips curled into a smile and he whispered something to the mother but the twins couldn't hear. Whatever it was their mother blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him through his white beard.

"EWW..." shouted one of them but was muffled by the other twin. The older one placed a finger to his lips signaling him to stay quiet. The younger nodded and turned his head back to the scene. They had missed another conversation between the man in red with their mother. This time she turned redder than before and slightly swatted him with her hand. Picking up several empty dishes and walked off into the kitchen. Then the unexpected happened. Just as their mother entered the kitchen he turned in their direction. The twin jumped and hid behind the wall. Several seconds later the older one popped his head out to check if the man in red was still looking in their direction and sure he was. Standing there patiently he waved his hands motioning him to come out but the boy would not. Instead the younger of the twin walked out of his hiding place and went straight to the mysterious man. The older tried to grab hold of his brother but was too slow, so instead of deserting his brother he caught up with him.

"Ho, so you're the one that squeaked!" The man said bending down to their height. Taught by their mother not to talk to strangers, they said nothing but nodded their head. The man laughed quietly and stuffed his right hand into his pocket and pulled out two candy canes. The twins both jumped for it causing the huge man to laugh again.  
The youngest looked up at the man and said, "Are you really Santa Clause?" The man bended down and smiled.

"Why don't you give my beard a pull and see for yourself buddy!" And the boy did just that. Not so sure the older came over and pull on the beard harder.

"Ouch! Now that one hurt. What do you do all day? Lift?" He said causing the boys to giggle. He smiled, "So what are your names?"

"Akio Takahashi," said the youngest with a big grin and a thumb pointing at himself.

"Haruko Takahashi," the older one answered with pride. Santa smiled and looked into his cerulean eyes.

"I'm guessing you take from your father, Haruko and you" turning his head to Akio, "take after your beautiful mother with those bright ruby eyes of yours." They smiled and nodded. Santa smiled and patted their head, "Go on up to your room and sleep. I still have a job to finish" The twins nodded and gave him one final hug and went up to their room where they sat by the window waiting for the departure of Santa Claus. Moments later they saw him flying with the reindeer in front. Akio rushed into his parent's room and spotted his father standing near his window. 

"Dad! We saw mommy kissing Santa Claus!" Akio squealed. His father turned and walked right up to him.

"Sure he did, why don't you go back to bed. It's past your bedtime." Disappointed Akio stalked off into his room.

Nine years passed and the secret between the mother and Santa continue. The twins began to worry. Their mother had told them each Christmas that they were dreaming and nothing happened, but they continued to argue. They even went to the extent of recording but the tape was never found again. Eventually they decided to persuade their father to solve the problem. 

"Dad, we think mom has been seeing someone," Haruko said staring at his father even though his father had the newspaper spread open in front of him. The newspaper slowly flopped down from the middle. Two pairs of cerulean eyes stared at each other. For a brief moment Haruko thought he remembered another pair of eyes staring back at him, just the same, nine years ago. 

"And do you have any evidence? You are convicting your mother you know," his father inquired. The fourteen year old twins fell silent. What evidence did they have? All of it had disappeared. "Kari, can you come in here please?" The father yelled out the hallway. Few seconds later their mother popped in the room.

"Yes?" She exclaimed with an arch brow.

"The kids here are saying you're seeing someone but they're not saying specifically who." Kari laughed and swatted her arms on her husband shoulder.

"What on earth are you saying? I'm not seeing anyone. Unless you're talking about Daisuke, but you guys already we're friends"

Furious Haruko yelled "YOU KISSED SANTA CLAUS! YOU'VE BEEN SEEING HIM!"  
"YEAH!" Akio yelled back. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Finally their parents broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Haruko...Akio...Santa Claus doesn't exist," the father explained controlling his laughter.

"Honestly, where did you get that idea?" said Kari clutching onto her ribs. Both Haruko and Akio turn to a dark shade of red.

"STOP LAUGHING! THIS IS SERIOUS..."

"That's enough. What is wrong with you guys? It's Christmas Eve! Your mother has done nothing wrong," their father stared furiously at them. Both brothers stopped immediately and stared at their father's darken eyes. "It's almost bed time. Go get ready; we have a big day tomorrow." They nodded and walked out of the room. Kari looked at her husband and kissed his forehead. He smiled and yelled out loud, "JUST SO YOU KNOW, YOU'RE STILL ON SANTA'S GOOD LIST." Immediately after that, Kari slapped his arm.

"Stop being so mean," she laughed.

Back in Haruko's room, Akio spread his arm out on Haruko's bed while his older brother by a mere three min sat at his desk thinking. "Hey Haru, maybe we should just give up. Dad's right. It's Christmas Eve. What are we trying to do? Break this family up?"  
Haruko sighed with defeat. "I guess you're right. I guess we should all go to bed. See you in the morning then Kio."

"Same"

Christmas Eve night came and every little house was visited by the man in red with his reindeer. Stockings were filled, presents were placed under the tree, and cookie and milk were consumed. Then it began to snow. Soon the ground was covered in a white blanket of snow and the moon shined brightly. Santa rode the rest of his trip back to his comfy house and poofed into his room. There lay on the bed was Mrs. Claus in her pajamas reading a book. She pulled her ruby eyes out of her book and gazed at her husband; a few strands of brown hair dangled across her eyes blocking her sight from him. With a snap of his finger his outfit disappeared replaced with his own plaid pajamas. His white bread evaporated along with his white hair which was replaced with blonde hair. His wife climbed out of bed and walked up to him wrapping her arms around him. Cerulean eyes meet ruby, and they kissed. They pulled apart after what felt like eternity.

"I don't appreciate you lying to Haru and Kio, T. K.," Kari said walking back to her side of the bed followed by Takeru himself.

"What else was I suppose to say? Hey guys I'm Santa! Come on Kari. It was the best I could do," replied Takeru, tucking in beside his wife. "I believe I'm missing something when visiting this house?!" Bringing Kari closer to him. "I had no choice. Haru and Kio were up," she turned and kissed him again.

"Much better. Merry Christmas Kari."

"Merry Christmas Santa," she said smiling.

The End


End file.
